


Pink Lipstick Stains

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Experienced Stiles Stilinski, F/M, PWP without Porn, Past Relationship(s), Pegging, Size Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Lydia has a new toy that she wants to try out on Stiles and he's more than willing to.





	Pink Lipstick Stains

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than I found out there are dildos that squirt come like solutions and so this happened.

“Hey Stiles…”

 

Stiles rolled over from his stomach on his bed, to face Lydia.

 

She was holding a long realistic dildo in her hand.

 

“Um, why do you have that?”

 

“Because I thought I could fuck you with it, obviously. Would you like that?”

 

“Fuck, yes, yeah I would.” Stiles moved down the bed and started to get undressed. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a cock in me…” He paused as he noticed Lydia’s curious glance.

 

Stiles played with his shirt. “It was Scott, before he met Kira and after he and Allison broke up…”

 

“I hope you didn’t take advantage of him.”

 

“No, of course not! We had been exploring if you want to call it that, on and off since middle school, and we never could have sex because of his asthma.” Stiles dropped his shirt and went to work his pants off. “You’re not jealous, are you?” He smirked.

 

“Oh of course not.” Lydia set the dildo down, unbuttoning her shirt. “Because I’m going to make sure you never forget my cock.”

 

Stiles whimpered.

 

Lydia grinned wickedly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Soon they were both naked and Stiles was on his back, working his fingers inside himself.

 

Lydia watched, biting her lip as she coated lube over the dildo.

 

“Th-that’s really big.” Stiles sat up to watch Lydia.

 

“It’ll fit, you have a few toys. I’ve seen them.”

 

Stiles blushed hard. “I really like cock, ok?”

 

Lydia grinned. “That’s perfect. Jackson would never even let me mention the thought of touching his butt.”

 

Stiles snorted.

 

“But you want my cock, don’t you Stiles?”

 

Stiles groaned, grabbing at his balls. “Lydia,” he panted. “Don’t say things like that if you want me to hold out.”

 

Lydia chuckled. “Are you ready?”

 

Stiles pulled his fingers out and pulled his legs up. “Yeah.”

 

Lydia slid the dildo in.

 

Stiles groaned as it inched in and pushed in and kept going. “Fuck, h-how big is it?”

 

“Twelve inches.”

 

Stiles felt his cheeks burn with a new blush.

 

“Do you like how it fills you?”

 

Stiles panted and nodded. “Mmmnn, love it.”

 

“Good.” Lydia pulled back, and then thrust back in.

 

Stiles moaned.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“L-Lydia!” Stiles’s eyes clenched shut and he pumped himself one last time, coming all over his stomach. He sighed as he settled into his bed. “We-…”

 

Lydia pulled the dildo out and suddenly it squirted, splashed across Stiles’s thighs.

 

Stiles’s mouth fell open. “Did-did it just come on me?”

 

Lydia grinned. “It did. What do you think? Do you like my come marking you like this?”

 

“Shit, yeah…I do.”

 

Lydia rubbed the water based come into his skin. “Mine.” She moved off her heels to kiss him.

 

Stiles blinked, lost in the haze of pleasure.

 

“Did Scott ever come all over you like this?”

 

Stiles shook his head. “Usually came in me. Didn’t like to see a mess, wanted to watch me clean up…”

 

Lydia swiped up some of Stiles’s come, heard him hiss and his belly twitched. Lydia pressed her fingers to his lips.

 

Stiles’s eyes were wide, but his tongue darted out to lick it up.

 

Lydia smiled. “Good, you were really good Stiles.” She ran a hand through his sweaty hair. “Rest and when you wake up, you’ll get to make me come.”

 

Stiles sighed and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if I missed a tag  
> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr


End file.
